Cherries on Top
by Pinboo
Summary: While making cake for Naruto's birthday, Sai and Sakura didn't only share a night of insults. Warning: beware of the rating... Saisaku lemon. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Important notes: **This fiction is put under the section of M-Rated for reasons. This is an early warning; this fic really contains things that are unsuitable for person under the age of 18; such as mature sexual scenes, uses of foul languages, kinkiness, etc. So please, don't complain for things you might read here, because again, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Cherries on Top**

"Don't stir it too much, you idiot. We don't want the cake to be even uglier than your face,"

Sakura's grip on the wooden spoon hardened –until to the point where the Root Member could hear the sound of cracking wood. "You really want me to throw these eggs to your face, don't you, Sai?"

"No. They look too perfect on your face, so I won't take the honor,"

She was so ready to punch his face –she had been ready to for the last 2 hours she spent alone with this bastard –, if not for herself reminding that this prick held a role in her agenda –that he would be more of use in the unbeaten condition. Though so, for the umpteenth time, Sakura exhaled a frustrated sigh and wondered of why on earth she was still testing her patience (the limited one) by not leaving Sai's apartment.

_It's all for Naruto, it's all for Naruto, _She chanted to herself. The thing was that in less then 4 hours, the Kyuubi-boy would turn into the age of 20. Hinata and Sakura had planned to give him a simple surprise party at 00.00 sharp. The job description for her was to prepare the birthday cake, while Hinata –who claimed that she was never good in culinary – got to prepare the hand-made present for her new boyfriend.

What made Sakura think that she was the dumbest girl in Konoha, was the involvement of _him._

Sure, just like what Hinata had managed to convince her earlier, Sai was part of Team 7, and he had every rights (and duties) to participate in celebrating the birthday of a fellow teammates. Plus, with the fact that he was Chouji's best pal in cooking and baking (and that Sakura had to admit Sai could bake very good cake) didn't help in the thought of getting him out of the whole scenario.

The said guy then walked closer to her and to observe her work. By giving the slightest glance, he then gave a mere sigh, before reaching over for the bowl and expertly adding sugar and some flours in the right dose into it. He mixed them up for a couple of moments, before pouring the contents of the bowl to the baking pan.

She let him take his part as she took some steps back and examined the dark-haired guy.

What was to be grated that evening was the fact that Sai had decided to wear a more 'decent-looking' outfit. Sakura had always complained him for the half-topless gear he used to wear during missions. She didn't have the greatest fashion sense, but she knew he did waste over his (okay, hardly admitted) handsome feature by wearing the hideous outfit. Now, that he decided to wear the casual black pants and white t-shirt, she could at least try to pull out a positive thing about this whole baking-in-hell time.

The pink-haired girl could hear the sound of her teammates closing the oven's door –indicating that he had put the pan into the oven and bake it. "An hour should be enough," he said –referring to the amount of time needed for the cake to be in the oven. He turned around and caught her gazing at some certain area at his body. Smirking, he then spoke, "And I supposed an hour itself should be enough time for you to drool at my ass,"

Sakura jerked up, embarrassed and trying immediately to come up with the good retort back –but only managed to mumble. "I-I wasn't looking at your ass!"

He raised an eyebrow, and she just wanted to rip off that taunting forged smile of his. "Your remark is as pitiful as your ugly, fat body,"

She nearly stomped her feet on the floor. "I am not fat!" Okay, she did earn 4 pounds recently, but that was after people just began to complain her and persuaded her to eat more. And to think, that her mother had once assumed her anorexic.

As if having a second thought, Sai then got his eyes focused to take a real gaze at her. He looked at her body in a way that made her cheeks flamed and that she just wanted to go and hid away from his eyes. Noticing her nervousness along with her reddening cheeks, Sai widened his smirk and walked closer to the Haruno girl in a confident way that made her took some steps back until her back touched the refrigerator's door. He bridged the distance swiftly, trapping her way, and then calmly but strongly, pinned both her arms to the refrigerator's door.

"What the –" She prepared to punch him but she froze when she felt hot, circular wet track made by his tongue on her nape.

Her breath hitched.

And all so sudden he pulled himself back and looked at her.

His devilish grin said it all pretty much. "I got you there, didn't I?" then he turned around and casually walking to the table –leaving her stood there, embarrassed to no end.

_That prick, that bastard, that son of a –_

Fortunately, Haruno Sakura wasn't the kind of girl who would let anybody who had dared to humiliate her got away that easy –or else she would really mutter all the profanities she had ever known for the whole moment.

Walking slowly to the table where he was leaning at, she then lifted herself up and seated herself on the table –on purposely pulling her mid-thigh-length denim skirt up, showing him the view of her long, slender, creamy legs. Innocently, she picked up a cherry and bit half of the fruit in an erotic motion. Crossing her legs in the process, she then turned to Sai, who now had all the attention focused on her.

Then, after pulling the collar of her white shirt a bit in an act to chase away the heat, she oh-so-accidentally dropped the half bitten cherry inside her shirt.

"Oh my," she faked a scowl then turned to him. "I dropped it, Sai."

Her emerald eyes never left his onyx ones as she slowly opened the top 3 buttons of her rather loose white shirt. She let his gaze lingered as each finger opened up the blouse lower, until to the point where he could see her cleavage.

It wasn't something that she had normally ever wanted to do, but seeing the expression on his face… it was perhaps worth it.

Sakura then put an arm behind her and started to arch her back, as her right fingers trailed the path from the end of her throat line to the valley of her breast inside the shirt.

Her inner laughed when she caught him wetted his lips.

"Got it," she smiled naively and chewed on the little red fruit. She then picked another cherry and sweetly spoke to him. "Want one, Sai?"

The next thing she knew was that she was pinned down on the table with his shadow lurking above her.

His face remained emotionless, but his smile had deceased, and his eyes…

She decided that perhaps teasing him wasn't the greatest idea that had ever come to her mind.

And perhaps, it was a grave mistake after all.

"S-Sai… I never meant it to be –"

He bent down and crushed his lips on hers. He was demanding. He was dominating. He was…

Such a turn on.

He licked her lower lips and her defense weakened, she opened her mouth and let his tongue battled with her own.

"Don't play the game with me, Ugly. Because once I start it, you can't stop me," Sai murmured on her lips, sending shivers to her spine. He pulled himself away from her breathless figure, paused a bit as the plan began to form on his mind. He then stabbed a kunai near the border of the table. The next thing, he pulled off his t-shirt –giving her the luxury to gaze at his perfect abs – and then used the material to tie her arms up to the kunai. Her forehead protector then became untied, and Sai quickly knotted it in front of her eyes –cutting off the lights from her sight.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! You dirty –"

"I'm the one in charge here, Ugly. And don't you try to deny it, I know you want it too," He said as shoving aside all the cooking material on the table, and lifted her legs up to the table, making her lied on the table hands-tied, blindfolded, and looked perfectly delicious to his eyes.

Silence suddenly came, except for her quick breath heard on his kitchen.

_Is he leaving? _

And before Sakura could assume a thing, she swiftly felt the shower of cold liquid on her chest. She yelped in surprise. The smell of alcohol stung her nose. Wine… He was pouring wine to her upper torso.

"I like to see-through things first," he commented lazily as his eyes scanned over her curves that were now more visible under her damp white shirt –her lacy dark blue bras came into sight.

_B Cup._

_Pass._

"Geez, Ugly. Are you really a woman? Where are your breasts?" He said on the contrary of his excitement of rubbing the side of her mounds. The second later, Sai pushed himself up on the table too, placing both his knees between her legs –holding her still – and kissed her slender neck, bit some skin on it, making her yelped, and licked on the bluish mark. His other hand went down, and pushed her left leg away from the other, her skirt hiking up in the process, showing more of her nice legs that he had been silently checking out during their training time.

_Smooth._

Without losing a pace, Sai then grabbed her shirt, and yanked them to open –some buttons even went flying on the process. Sakura felt colder as she sensed him zipping down her skirt and rolled it down off her until she was only clad in her bras and panties.

He was fast in working –especially in getting things that he wanted, so she must prepared herself in all of these quick-paced, spontaneous things he had in store for her. Like when he grabbed another kunai and tore her bras opened –her breasts came dangling into view.

Sakura couldn't see him right now, but she was sure he was gazing at her twin mounds. Helplessly, she sighed. She couldn't even place out what had made her still followed his sex-play flow. If she really wanted it, she could just use her monstrous strength and backed him off her.

But she didn't.

Maybe, because like what he had said, she wanted it too.

And thus was why she didn't give any force out when she felt him pouring and putting wet, thick things on her body. She let him played with her, things that she still wanted to curse out of her, because after all –he was Sai, and he was no better then one berserk guy.

But the thing was, he had managed to make her stop thinking of anything.

"You know what, Ugly? Art is something that could always enhance even the most invisible beauty, such as you are. Like this time, I only need to pour chocolate syrup on you stomach and thigh, along with whipped cream covering your breasts and cherries on top of them, and viola, you look so much like a delicious piece of art,"

Sakura felt her face flamed as she heard him described the things he had done to her body. To imagine she was bonded, coated with chocolate syrup on her thigh, and her breast decorated in thick, sweet, white whipped cream, was so much more than the wildest fantasy she had ever had.

"And the best thing in art," he continued. "Is to enjoy it,"

She sensed him started with her belly button first, his tongue was drawing circular motion on her stomach, licking away the chocolate, before then moving to her thighs and did the same by tracing the cocoa trail on her inner thigh and kissed the skin there.

She tried to hide the moan escaped her lips.

Slick, warm tongue then lapped on the whipped cream on her breasts, as he went pleasuring her to the top of her breast, where on her nipple, he had put cherry on it.

"You know? I always have a fondness on this little fruit," he murmured hazily before quickly shoving the one on her nipple to his mouth and began licking on her pink bud.

Her breath quickened. "Sai… you damn bastard… You…" she didn't continue further, as her insults were soon replaced with loud moans of pleasure.

"Yes, Ugly. Curse. Talk dirty. I want to hear it," Sai then moved to her other breast, and this time he licked away all the whipped cream in a slower motion, kissing all over her creamy breast, and eating the cherry again. His hand reached out to fondle on her right breast with his fingers flicking and pinching on the nipple, while he tried to shove all her left's roundness inside his mouth.

"You fucking asshole… you damn, cursed guy…Argh… damn it Sai!" She groaned in more pleasure as his tongue twisted her left nipple inside his mouth and sucked her breast.

He pulled away from her body and stared down at her. Stripping himself off the remaining clothes, as well to give her more time to catch breath.

"Fuck you, Sai…" she mumbled incoherently.

"The way you want it," he replied as shoving his hard member inside her mouth. She refused at first, but he was persistent enough, and soon she had licked the fullness of her member, coating him with her saliva, shoving it inside her mouth and sucking him.

He grunted in suppressed pleasure as he pushed his member deeper into her mouth –almost gagging her.

Sakura could feel his fluid dropped on her tongue, she savored the taste and sucked him harder –this action seemed to drive him into mute ecstasy, as he grabbed her hair roughly in return of the blissfully torture she had given him.

Slowly pulling out his manhood out of her mouth, Sai then breathlessly gazed down at her, noticing that there was still one crucial area of her that he hadn't yet explored.

Spreading her legs wider on the table, he tore her panties, and left her fully naked to his dark lustful eyes. Without missing a beat, he shoved one finger inside her wet folds –earning her loud gasp. Working in sudden, he added another finger and scissor zed them inside. She let out a frustrated sigh as her cum quickly coated his fingers. He pulled the two fingers out and licked away her natural liquid. He drove her even crazier when he licked folds clean, his tongue hitting on the right spot now and then.

Her hips jolted, and she started to struggle. He was always so unbearable… Damn that pricks.

"I can't believe how much I want you now, Ugly," he murmured to himself before positioning his member on the opening of her clit, hitting her, but not going in yet. He teased her, and enjoyed very much the desperate want in her grunts of impatience.

Moments later, he began thrusting short and quick.

And painful in repeats.

"Sai…" her voice went an octave lower, and before she could even take a breath, he had thrust deep inside her.

Sakura let out uncomfortable cries, and he kissed her –effectively silencing the girl.

Moments passed, and she began to get the nice feeling all bubbly inside as she felt her inner walls clenched around his hard member inside.

She came quicker than he had expected. And soon, he followed.

His breath started to get shallower and quicker, as he thrust deep a couple of times later, before finally he took his member out of her. While trying to steady his ragging breath, he looked at the sight of her.

Her chest went up and down in noticeable rhythm and her skin somehow glowed in radiance. He reached out for her forehead protector that blindfolded her eyes and untied them. Her clear emerald eyes stared up at him in sexy tired motion, her hair was sprawled in a desirable mess, and there were still hints of his cum around her full lips.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

They gazed at each other –not really knowing what to say, until she cleared her throat and said in hoarse voice. "Could you please untie the bindings?"

Sai exhaled a deep breath before yanking off the kunai, and let her wrists free from the ties made by his now crumpled t-shirt. "What time will Hinata come here?"

Sakura looked up at the wall clock and then murmured, "In less than an hour, I guess."

"Then you'd better quickly clean yourself up,"

She nodded as getting up from the table and started picking up her shirt and skirt, but gazed at him in question once she grabbed her torn bras and panties.

He sighed. "You look much better without them anyway,"

"My shirt is see-through and without my bras other guys will be able to see my assets,"

His head snapped at this. He then grunted. "Idiot. Then you don't really have to go anywhere unless to deliver the cakes for dickless. After that, we go back to my place. And just wear my dark shirt,"

She noticed the slight possessiveness about him.

Well, not that she didn't enjoy it.

Sai then smirked to her. "And by then, we can try out the strawberries. Those are my second favorite fruit, you know?"

A lazy smile graced Sakura's lips. "Just name the fruit. I'll provide the plate,"

**End.**


End file.
